Spear Penis
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Pit challenges Link to a battle at the Spear Pillar, and Link decides he want some angel boy tonight. Starring Dialga. M for yaoi and pokephilia.


Spear Penis

**A/N: I hope the title made you horny :). Dialga is about to have a free ticket to observe a one on one "battle" between Pit and Link. I wonder who will win at the end, dur hurr hurr.**

* * *

><p>"Link! Liiiiink!" Pit happily ran up the grassy field to see Link sitting there, looking at the bright blue sky. Hearing Pit's voice wasn't exactely what Link had in mind this beautiful morning. "Yeah? Somethin' you want?" Ignoring the irritation in his voice, Pit got into a epic pose. "You and I! Let's battle tonight at the Spear Pillar!" Link just wanted to spend his day relaxing, and not only does Pit ruin his morning, but he's also gonna try to ruin his night! Aw HELL nah! Link will get back at that boy...sexually. "Okay, sure, although I'll kick your ass like I do most of the time." "Whatever, just be prepared! See ya later!" And so Pit flew off to excitedly train for battle tonight! Link already had a good plan off his own, and he was sure he could pull it off 100%.<p>

**(Later that night, at Spear Pillar.)**

Link exited the triangle thing he comes out of and Pit flew down to the floor. "Link, you're here! Now let's see who can win!" Pit pulled out his two swords/bow. "All right, then! Prepare to be penetrated!" Link pulled out his sword and the battle was on! The two charged at each other as Link swung his sword with Pit barely dodging and hitting him with his swords, only to be kicked in the face with Link's boot. During the battle, a bolt struck and Dialga entered the stage (with the most badass way of entering a stage, by the way). He watched as the swordsmen and angel battled it out, Link doing a little bit better than Pit. Link did a combo attack of slashes, up/down thrusts, and a spin attack, doing a ton of damage on Pit. Pit was on the ground now breathing from air. While he did an impressive number of attacks on Link, he's still no match for Link's combo attacks. With one more hit, Link can make him flyoff the stage and call this battle his victory, but he did something that Pit, and even Dialga, didn't expect; putting his sword away. "Huh?" Pit looked up. "You put your sword away? Why?" "Because." He put on a rape face. "It's the beginning our of "second battle."

Link sat on top of Pit. "H-hey, what are you-" Link smashed his lips against his, silencing and surprising the boy. Pit was confused, but he still tried budging Link off of him, which would've work, if only he wasn't covered in bruises. Having full sastifactory of tasting his friends mouth, Link broke free. "What in the HELL did you do that for? Second battle my ass, what kind of fucking battle is this?" Link will happily answer his question. "You just answered your own question, my friend." "What?" Link swirled his hands around Pit's shorts, getting a tremble in reaction, and then started slowly pulling them down. "Ah-ah-ah, quit that, what do you think you're doing? And besides... SOMEBODY'S WATCHING US!" "Where?" Link turned around scanning the area and didn't find jack shit. "I don't see anything, you-" "Dumbass, right THERE!" Pit pointed to the giant legendary Pokemon standing right there, eyeing the two. "Ah, Dialga? He's there, and? So?" "So? "So" nothin', hoe! Dialga or no Dialga, I don't want to be want to be watched!" "Fuck you."

Pissed off, Link threw the shorts off the stage and stripped the boy of his toga and other shit, also throwing it off the stage. "My shit! You just threw my shit off the god damn stage, do you know how much that shit cost?" "Nope, and I'm too horny to give a shit." The horny elf grabbed ahold of Pit's cock and started strocking it. "W-w-wah, ah hah, quit that!" "Nuh un, I want to hear you scream." He increased his hand movements as Pit started groaning in unwanted pleasure from the experience. "Hah, hah, pl-please stop, please, D-Dialga's watching." "I don't care if god was watching, I'm still raping you." He then ducked his head down and started licking the moist stick, making Pit shriek in response. "Ahh, hyah! N-no, don't do that, hnnghh!" Link wrapped his warm tongue around the thing as he also started to get hard. "Mmmm..." He moaned deeply as he loved the taste of the angel boy's penis.

Pit stared dead at Dialga, who was staring right back at him, too. "D-D-D-D-Dialga, aahh, pl-please don't look at me like this. It's sooo embarassing~! Please help me!" ***ROOOAARRR!* **What was the response Dialga gave before jumping off the pillar. Pit was still too beat up from before to still do anything. "Are-are you gonna help me?" Link was too much into the sucking off the boy that he didn't notice the steel hard monster slowly approaching him. He grabbed the back off Link's tunic with his mouth, and with might, flung him off the stage. Although badly injured, Pit still smiled. "Th-thank so, so much, Dialga-chan! When I get better, I'll do anything to make it up to you-" Dialga leaped and landed right above Pit's body. "Whu- huh?" Dialga used his tail to flip Pit over, which hurt like hell. He used his two front legs to grab Pit's sides, not too hard enough to crush him, and popped HIS thing out. "What are you about to..?" Dialga gave him a "bitch don't play with me" look. "Oh, I said I'd to anything to make it up to you. Pl-please be gentle, I'm not so used to stuff like this." Dialga nodded and slowly inserted in. "Nnyyyyyggghhh!" Pit grinded his teeth up trying to endure the intense pain.

He never took anything of such size into him before. He breathed heavily as he tried enduring the pain. Dialga started moving himself inside of Pit, being very careful not to squeeze him too hard with his steel legs. Pit's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the giant pokemon thrusted his long, hard cock into his his tight asshole; it felt amazing. His wings spread out like a boner, a wingboner, and probably as hard as Dialga's body. He moaned softly and deeply and moved his body to the beat, ignoring the pains from before. It felt awkward. Being done by a Pokemon, legendary for that matter, and enjoying it. What kind of angel was he for liking this? He shook the thought out his head. "Faster. Go faster, please." "Mmmm." Dialga responded with and indeed went faster, his roars he roared several times. "Hyaahhh~" Pit was greatly enjoying the pulsing dragon (type) cock pulsing inside of him. He muched on his wings to keep himself from screaming in pure ectasy. "Gruuuugh!" Dialga grunted; he was at the point of climax.

He let out a loud roar as he released his sperm inside the angel. Pit let out a long and sastified moan as the hot cum filled his ass. Dialga released him off his grasp and walked back to the pillar, right after he healed Pit of his wounds and cleaned him up. Pit stood up, face still red from the legendary experience. "Hah, hah, th-thank you so much, Dialga-chan, th-that felt so good..." Dialga looked at him, and nodded with what a made attempt smile before dissapearing in a thunderbolt. And then it hit Pit: his stuff. All he had on now were his black shirt and tanktop, he remembers that Link threw it off the- "LINK! Oh shit, I forgot about him!" He spread out his wings and began roaming the skies. "Liiiink! Where art thou? And where's my stuff? DIALGAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>END! :D Well THAT was a weird experience for our feathered friend. I have no idea how I came up with a story like this, and I have a feeling I'll never look at the Spear Pillar stage with Dialga, Link, and Pit the same way ever again, but I'm still sastified with this fic in the end. I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope to make stories sooner, ta ta for now!<strong>


End file.
